Loud and Clear
by BashTashRox
Summary: Tenten is transferred to Konoha secondary college, and is immediatly bullied. that is till she starts seeing Neji behind his girlfriends back


Hey everyone! this is my newst short story. You might notice that this doesnt have anything to do with the anime, well that would be because it was originally my english school work. Yep thats right I'm just changed the names around and some of the description. LOL anyway this is another Neji Tenten story. Although this pairing isnt my favourite. Well actually i hate this pairing, I like these to characters a whole lot more then i do Sakura and Ino. lol so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto i wish i did because it would be a yaoi anime and sasuke would end up with sai and naruto. and Gaara and Neji would be having a secret love affair behind everyones back lol.

* * *

Loud and Clear

Loud; was the first thing she thought, as she sat down at her desk in the classroom. Everyone was loud, the noise rang desperately through her sensitive ears.

Tenten was quiet and shy, hated big groups and at this very moment big schools. Tenten was delicate and fragile with the figure of a dancer, only with two left feet. Her hair was a chocolate that glistened like sparkling stars as the sunlight touched it, and her eyes were a brown colour that looked deep into your soul. She was a beautiful young girl with a heart full of gold.

Tenten wondered mindlessly about how she was going to handle this year, she wanted to pass, had to pass or she would get kicked out of home by her strict parents. Strict was putting it lightly, her parents were, were, well she couldn't think of anything at the moment to describe them.

Mr and Mrs Fleming were always disappointed with the was their daughter had turned out, they had wanted a stunningly beautiful, graceful and smart girl whilst Mrs Fleming was pregnant with Tenten, but all they got was a beautiful, average clumsy child that couldn't tell right from left.

This day was Tenten's first at Konoha secondary college, Tenten started late midterm. Her parents felt that she should stop being home schooled and gain some social skills. Being the only daughter of a very high-classes businessman there were many expectations of her, and socializing was one of them.

All her life Tenten tried to avoid human interaction for as long as she could. Her best friend was her cat, Charles.

The classroom she sat in at this very moment was bright, too bright for her liking. She wasn't able to hide in the shadows. Tenten sat there and stared out the window longingly as the sunlight glared back at her.

"Tenten," her teacher called, "Tenten Fleming."

Tenten was pulled from her own little world as she turned to look at the teacher, who was already annoyed with her.

"Ah, y-yes," she stuttered quietly.

"Come up here, and introduce yourself, and next time answer me the first time I call your name." Kakashi growled out.

The class erupted into large fits of laughter at Tenten's expense, she was blushing scarlet as she slowly walked to the front of the class. Her arms were clutched together fiddling madly as she rocked back and forth on her heels, hers eyes roaming over every student in the classroom. She gulped. There had to be at least 30 students there staring back at her amused.

"Ah, h-hello, my name is Tenten Fleming, and umm-" she cut herself off as she listened to the girl at the front of the classroom. She had bubble gum pink hair which was straight as a board, her eyes were a dark reddish-brown colour, Sakura; Tenten thought her name was. This woman was a goddess.

"Look at her up there, she's making a fool of herself. Lost little lamb with no where to go," Sakura spat. The class had once again begun to laugh.

Tenten felt like she was on a dark stage with a spotlight shining on her in the nude. She wanted to run from the room, she wasted a hole to open up and eat her, she wanted to die at this very moment.

Tenten felt tears glisten her eyes threatening to spill. It was either stand here and take the teasing or leave. Without a second thought Tenten grabbed her bag and left the room, Kakashi calling after her, and the rest of the class laughing like monkeys.

Tenten began to run, anywhere would do, she didn't know where the toilets were, and she couldn't even find her way around the school. She hated this feeling, of feeling vulnerable.

Not seeing where she was going Tenten felt herself crash into something hard, but she knew it wasn't a wall or a pole, she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly it was.

Tenten looked up to see what she had run into and same the most amazingly gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall, about 6ft 3 inches, broad shoulders and long dark brown hair, his eyes were an amazing colour of white the glowed with amusement at the sight of her. His face was that of a man but with boyish qualities.

"Are you alright young lady?" He asked, though he found the whole situation hilarious, he was also very concerned about the woman be fore him.

"Tenten.""I'm sorry. What?" He looked confused.

"That's my name, Tenten" She whispered breathlessly. My god, she thought, this man is amazing. I've never seen anything like him.

"Well then, my name is Neji. Where are you running to?" he held out a hand to Tenten so that he could help her up.

"Thank you," Tenten once again blushed at the whole situation, embarrassment finally setting in after the initial shock. "I, I have to go now."

"Hey, hey, don't go running away so fast, what happened?" Neji frowned, crease lined appearing on his forehead.

"I was, I left math not to long ago, something happen and it upset me a bit," Tenten explained summarizing what really happened, it's not like she lied, she just didn't tell me the whole truth.

Neji could tell that this was only edited but he didn't care, he just wanted this handled as soon as possible. After all, he had a class to teach.

Neji wasn't a full time teacher at Konoha Secondary College, no he wasn't even qualified; he was a student but had taken over teaching English classes until they had found teacher to take over the job.

"Come on, I'll help you get to the next class," Neji said as he watched students leave the classroom and begin towards their next classes.

"I have P/E with Iruka-sensei in the gym," Tenten looked at Neji innocently. "Um where is the gym?"

Neji chuckled lightly, his voice echoing slightly. "Good thing I offered to help."

Tenten was a light pink as she was escorted to the gym by Neji. She was about to turn around and walk in when Neji called to her.

"Um, do you want to go to the park with me some time soon?" He asked, slightly hoping she would agree.

"Yeah sure," she stuttered delightedly.

"Cool. How does Friday afternoon sound?"

"N-nice," Tenten then turned around and went to change into clothes she could play sports in.

At lunch it was probably the worst moment in Tenten's life. She was sitting under a tree innocently reading a book and nibbling on her sandwich when…

"Oi, new girl" Tenten hear someone call, and she looked up and saw Sakura coming her way.

But she felt as if her heart was breaking when she noticed Neji was with Sakura, his arms looping round her waist, Neji's chin resting affectionately on Sakura's shoulder.

"Y-yes" She stuttered out, some of Sakura's and Nejis friends started to appear next to them.

"What's a girl like you doing in a school like this, shouldn't you be back at home with your personal teachers and silver spoons?" Sakura said. Tenten just looked at her, she couldn't put two words together. She didn't know what to do, so she just stared.

"Heh, little bo-peep has lost her tongue" A different guy said, he was handsome like Neji, brown hair and all, but a little different, his eyes were a lot harsher.

"You should just leave." Sakura said, kicking Tenten's books out of her hands and walked away laughing.

Neji looked back over his shoulder frowning, his eyes widened when he saw tears trailing down Tenten's cheeks. Was that why she was crying earlier? He wondered.

Sakura showing up with her group of friends became a regular habit, sometimes Neji was with them sometimes he wasn't. Sakura only wanted to make Tenten cry so she laughed and she liked it.

Tenten wanted to beg and plead her parents to let her be home schooled again, but she'd only do that if she felt there was even 1 percent chance they would let her.

By the time Friday came around she felt that her appointment with Neji was going to be cancelled. So when she heard her doorbell ringing at 4 in the afternoon, she was not to see Neji standing there on her door step with a huge grin, brightening his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tenten gasped, she couldn't believe it.

Neji's grin faulted a little by the question a slight frown appearing between his eyebrows. "Well you said we could go out today… remember?"

"Yes but I also remember you being with Sakura as she teased me." Tenten hissed involuntarily.

"Oh well, who cares, come on lets go." Neji grabbed Tenten's hands and dragged her out of the house. "Do you know any good houses hear here?"

Tenten shook her head roughly. "I was never allowed outside to play."

"Okay then lets go to one of my favourite ones," Neji sat.

It wasn't long later when Tenten found herself having the time of her life acting like a child. Neji was fun to be with, he uplifter her feelings, buying her chocolate ice creams.

The sun started setting and the moon began to rise, flecks of orange shimmered on the clouds, keeping the sky alight for the last couple of minutes of the day.

Tenten and Neji sat on the swings together giggling like two little kids. Neji was gazing at Tenten affectionately, oh how he wanted to hold her.

Tenten soon noticed that she was the only one laughing, looking sideways at Neji through her hair she caught him watching her.

"So um, I think we should be getting home," Tenten said, "Its getting dark and I think mum-" She was cut off when she felt something soft connect with her lips. Eyes widening Tenten stared back into Neji's deep enchanting pools. Tenten started to kiss back when Neji pulled away.

"Come on, let's go." Neji held his hand out to Tenten waiting for her to grasp it. A light pink blush graced her cheeks as she placed her hand in his, smiling.

It was Monday and Sakura was pissed. How dare that man blow her off. She was Sakura, anyone would give all they had to stand in the same light as her, but no, her boyfriend Neji had better things to do.

She started marching her way to the student council office with the intent of tell Neji how she feels, she wanted to screech, she wanted to slap him, she wanted to do something. As Tenten neared the student council door she paused when she heard someone talking and immediately could tell that it was Neji.

"So what's she like?" Naruto said.

Naruto was Neji's cousin and best friend, Sakura hated Naruto and Naruto hated Sakura, he felt that she was a no good trouble maker and always telling Neji that he should dump her.

"She's amazing; we spent all weekend hanging out. She's nothing like Sakura, she actually like playing and acting like a child once and a while." Neji said.

"So you like this Tenten girl?" Naruto asked.

Even though Sakura couldn't see Naruto she could tell Naruto has a smug look on his face and Neji was a little red.

Sakura was seething; her eyes blaze a slight feral look about her. She wanted Neji to herself. She wanted to ruin his reputation. She was going to destroy Tenten Fleming.

It was when Sakura was walking to cheerleading practice did the idea come to her. She knew the next basket ball game was the next day and that Neji was participating so she hoped that the little wretch would be there as well.

Tenten felt a cold shiver run through her as she sat reading her English assignment. But she wasn't really thinking about her school work. She was more interested in Neji. That morning he had asked her to watch him at his basketball game on Tuesday. Tenten had hesitated when answering but she agrees nonetheless.

Sakura grinned as the rest of the cheerleaders got into their positions; they to each had a grin on their faces.

"To increase the moral of the basketball boys these girls have come up with a quick cheer for us all" The principle of the school introduced.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3" Sakura called.

The cheer girls began calling out Tenten's name whilst prancing around like show ponies, the things that they said made Tenten want to run and cry.

"Come on everyone, join in." Sakura grinned.

Everyone in the stands stood up and started clapping and chanting in time with the music. They all thought this was a joke so they didn't care. It wasn't until the end of the cheer was they sadly mistaken.

Sakura stood with a microphone in had, looking through the crowed for Tenten, it didn't take her long to find her, she was right up front, close to the emergency exit doors. "I would like to dedicate this song to Tenten Fleming, come up Tenten and while I'm at it. Neji why don't you come up to" She said.

Tenten hesitated slightly till she saw Neji make his way over to Sakura, his face grim. But Sakura didn't care she was quite pleased with herself. Tenten moved onto the court and stood in front of both Neji and Sakura.

Sakura turned to face Neji, her eyes sparkling as if she knew what the out come of this would be. "Neji, I know what you have been doing with Tenten lately was only out of pity, but I want you to say it right her, in front of the whole school, in front of this, this" Sakura looked Tenten up and down with disgust before continuing "thing, and tell her who you would rather be with, me or her."

Tenten couldn't handle the suspense, but she was glued to the spot. Her eyes flicking from Neji back to Sakura. Was this planned? Did he only do this out of pity?

Tenten thought. Neji took a long time to decide before stating "Tenten"

Sakura grinned and looked at Tenten, "See, he would much rather have m-." Her eyes widened with surprise and anger. "Her! You chose her over me. Look at her she's so ugly compared to me"

"No, she's just right" Neji said moving over to wrap his arms around Tenten's waist, kissing her cheek and watching Sakura as she screeched and ran away swearing revenge.

This story was written by Natasha Wedgewood


End file.
